


Ray Squared - Art Doodle Reposting

by RainbowLily



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLily/pseuds/RainbowLily
Summary: Done in 2019 as Fandom Giftbox gift.
Relationships: Ray Kowalski/Ray Vecchio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2019





	Ray Squared - Art Doodle Reposting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/gifts).



> Done in 2019 as Fandom Giftbox gift.


End file.
